Collection of Sticks
they are the product of an alliance between the administrator Nana and the detective Kichiro Misumi in Mahou Shoujo Site. Description They were the sticks once in the possession of A who began handing them out to Unfortunate Girls Like Touko Arareya not chosen by the Mahou Shoujo Site Admins or even to Males for unknown reason ,but after faking her death came into the possession of Kichiro Misumi and later after his near death against Kaname Asagiri and being save by Kayo Komura and Sakura Sakaki and forming new partnership together, Kayo took possession of the Sticks by storing them using one of her copied powers. Type of stick Abilities The powers of all the Sticks are unknown with only a small hand full of the sticks have been used thus far in the series: Invisibility one of the sticks gave Kichiro the ability to bend light to his will to make him completely invisible to the human eyes. Fog one of the sticks gives Kichiro the ability to create a large layer of fog, making it difficult to see and also has the additional ability to Knock a large number of people out cold. Attack on the Shadow The Stick that A had handed out to The Three boys are noted to have the power to do damage on a target by directly attacking their Shadow. it is Unknown which stick has this power or if A (Isoko Anjou) even reclaimed this Stick after the three boys used it. Age operation It seems to be a stick with the ability to change the subject's age freely, but it is unclear which stick's ability it is. However, Matsuji Akeda killed by someone who received the stick from A (Isoko Anjou) is rapidly aging and dying by this ability stick. Regeneration When A (Isoko Anjou) attempted to silence Kichiro Misumi and Threatened Alice Misumi, She was able to survive being gunned downed and shot multiple times across her body, seemingly regenerating all of her wounds in an instant,it is presumed that one of the Sticks in the Collection has the power of Regeneration self-healing. it is unknown which stick has this power. Trivia * Kaname Asagiri and Sakura Sakaki stole a stick from Kichiro's collection during the course of the series. * In addition to the stick, a collection of torture instruments have also been held. * The number also extends to the total of more than 30. ** This includes the Panties stick that he took from Kaname Asagari and the Kendama stick that was stolen by Sakura Sakaki was counted among them. * Although the name of the stick has been found in Chapter 45, which one is which stick is unknown. * In Chapter 73, in addition to Stick and torture instruments, it became clear that PCs and documents were installed to investigate the unhappy girl, and it was speculated that the creator of Slaughter Note was Misumi. * In Chapter 126, the collection was stored by miniaturizing their sizes by the ability of the Lamp stick that Kayo Komura had copied and later released and offered the remaining sticks to the remaining Magical Girls to battle the King, Kosame Amagai, in particular, took several Sticks (Varsity Jacket, Sports Cap, Shield, Umbrella, and Backpack) ,Alice Misumi took the Table Tennis Racket Stick,Isoko Anjou took the Gloves Stick and Kichiro Misumi took the Axe Stick. * Touko Arareya's Conductor's Baton is also counted as one of the collection as it originally belonged and was possibly used by "A" before handing it out to Touko. Category:Stick Category:Weapon